


levitation.

by orphan_account



Series: depression cherry. [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, First Love, M/M, Naivety, Post-Break Up, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also really sad, implied depression, mentions of abuse, teenage adolescence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: there's a place I want to take youwhen they knocked on the door looking for youwhen the unknown will surround youtake my hand as our bodies lift up slowly.





	levitation.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

summer sun soaked into the grass below their shirtless backs, tanned skin pressed against berry-tinted porcelain.

shakespeare's _'romeo and juliet'_ left half-opened on a small patch of dandelions in front of the two teens. basket of raspberries picked through and finished.

'you good?' brad had asked joe, running his free hand up and down the other teen's side.

joe had placed a butterfly-soft kiss onto the very tip of brad's right pinky, eyes closed, lips sweeter than strawberry lemonade on a hot, july day.

'mhm, 'm all good.' joe replied, mindlessly playing with brad's fingers as he spoke.

thick, auburn eyelashes brush against rosemallow cheekbones.

sinful beauty justified by the soft squint of his eyes as he smiles up at brad, undeniable youth.

it's times like these, brad thinks, when joe looks at him and the ceiling collapses and the walls fall through the earth, that he is truly, unapologetically at peace.

cameras and critics seem to vanish when he peppers opened-mouth kisses along the boy's sunlit neck, counts each of his freckles as blessings.

'i love you,' joe had whispered, voice shy and meek as he nibbled at one of the many shirts he'd stolen from brad throughout the years.

'i really do.'

brad smiled.

he doesn't have to say anything for joe to understand how he feels — for joe to be aware of his affections. 

brad never felt the need to voice his love for joe, nor shun it entirely. he was simply infatuated with the boy, no labels or reassurance needed for either of them to recognize that.

in their minds, love was shy kisses behind sets, stargazing after curfew, ice cream on saturdays, cuddling beneath the sheets on particularly chilly nights.

knowing smiles, summer bike rides, flower fields and smooth guitar riffs in the afternoon. the smell of studio coffee when they kissed in the reading room, moonlit poetry, lazy boat rides on their days off.

brad could've sworn he'd gotten the wind knocked out of him when their souls met, eyes touched, and fingers intertwined. 

thinking had become a challenge when he kissed joe. 

breathing, seeing, hearing, smelling,

_everything was joe._

brad told himself to treasure those moments, relish in the warmth of joe's petite, delicate frame wrapped tightly in his surprisingly big, strong arms.

love was anything and everything about joe that made him so incredible at loving.

brad always held onto that.

**Author's Note:**

> there isnt enough representation for this ship!!!! a friend recently introduced me to the film "the cure" and i fell in love with it immediately after watching it and now i can understand why she adores both brad and joe so much. i might turn this into a series, as well! similar to homeward bound, but less sad. thanks for reading! xx.


End file.
